Questions
by Ominae
Summary: Eriko wonders what happened to Kyoya years after killing Kei Amami. Post-Jiraishin manga, pre-Jiraishin Diablo.


Jiraishin/Ice Blade: Questions

By: Ominae

Rating: T

NOTE:

All characters of Jiraishin are under the copyright of Tsutomu Takahashi.

Summary:

Eriko wonders what happened to Kyoya years after killing Kei Amami. Post-Jiraishin manga, pre-Jiraishin Diablo.

* * *

><p>2008<p>

Front of Cigarette shop, somewhere in Shinjuku, Tokyo, Japan

* * *

><p>Eriko Aizawa had stopped in front of a familiar cigarette shop. But to her, this was no ordinary cigarette shop. She knew that in the past, Kyoya Ida had used the owner as a confidential informant to get news from the underworld on suspects he needed to arrest after Eriko had been assigned to work with him by Narita.<p>

"Is she here today?" Eriko murmured, going to the door and knocking on it twice loud enough for the owner.

A few minutes later, the door opened up and Eriko saw an old lady with glasses and wrinkles on her face. Not to mention her very short height.

"Ah, hello Aizawa-san." The old lady greeted her. "What can I do for you today?"

"I need to to ask you something. It's about Ida-san."

"Ah Kyoya-san." The lady mused for a bit before she told Eriko. "Please come in."

Eriko got inside the interior of the cigarette shop after the old lady allowed her to get in.

* * *

><p>Living Room, Cigarette Shop, somewhere in Shinjuku, Tokyo, Japan<p>

* * *

><p>Eriko made her way inside the living room the old lady uses to meet with Kyoya, complete with a PC and various Chinese objects such as a small statue of Guan Yu.<p>

"Now what was the question you needed to ask me, my dear?" The old lady offered a teacup for Eriko to drink.

"Um, yes..." Eriko drank the tea before she asked. "I was wondering if you have seen Kyoya-san lately since he left the force?"

"Hmmm..." The old lady said, digesting Eriko's question. "That seems to be quite hard to answer."

Eriko was a bit surprised. This lady was Kyoya's informant and as such, she was quite the walking newspaper and encyclopedia when it comes to information concerning police and criminal affairs. The detective wondered why the old lady did not know.

"I haven't seen him for so long myself." The old lady replied to Eriko. "Although he did show up a day or so ago and told me that he's heading out somewhere."

"Somewhere?" Eriko was a bit confused.

The old lady nodded. "Last he told me, Kyoya-san got a call from Aya Koike-san regarding some eye operation."

_Aya Koike? She's from an old case Kyoya-san once attended to as a person of interest. Why is she helping him?_

"I know that Aya-san was an old person of interest in one of Kyoya-san's cases, but she seems to be serious in helping him out."

"Do you know the specifics of this operation?"

"No." The old lady shook her head. "Kyoya didn't talk about it. But from what I heard from my other contacts, it involves a meeting with a detective from the Ishikawa Police Department named Taichi Kogure."

"I heard he's got some family living in Amakura Island when some plague killed off most of the inhabitants."

"But the only thing I'm confused is why Detective Kogure is trying to see Aya-san and perhaps Kyoya-san too as well."

"Well it is very interesting..." Eriko said after hearing what the old lady had to say. "But I don't know if I'll be able to get anywhere as to why Kyoya-san left the force and went underground with Aya-san."

The old lady nodded in agreement. "Perhaps this is something Kyoya-san wants to keep to himself."

"I think so too." Eriko smiled at the old lady. "Thank you for helping me out today."

"No problem at all." The old lady replied before she asked. "Is this related to a case you're working on Eriko-san?"

Eriko shook her head. "No. I'm just wondering where he was really. Crime seems to be getting worse even after he left Shinjuku..."

"It seems that regardless if he's around or not, crime is already getting worse." The old lady told Eriko. "I have seen worse in my days when I was young."

Eriko and the old lady continued to talk about Kyoya, trying to see if they can get to a solid answer. Seeing that it was getting them nowhere, Eriko excused herself from the premises before the old lady saw the detective off.

* * *

><p>Front of Cigarette shop, somewhere in Shinjuku, Tokyo, Japan<p>

* * *

><p>"Ida-san." Eriko looked at the dark sky up ahead before it started to rain. <em>We can use your help.<em>

She went inside her sedan parked near the cigarette shop before she drove off towards downtown Shinjuku._  
><em>

THE END

* * *

><p>PS - Well another Jiraishin fic from me. This time on the lovely and pretty (not to mention that she kicks butt) Aizawa. Shame this won't be animated but oh well. And yeah, Diablo's getting scanned up so read up folks!<p>

Tell me how I did this yeah?


End file.
